Enter Bra
by senzubean
Summary: Another Saiyan shows up in the DBZ world. Re edited and de-sapified!


eb ****

Enter Bra

By senzubean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in any way. I make no profit from this story. I just wrote it for fun.

"Would you turn out that light already? Vegeta complained. He was lying in bed with his arms behind his head. He looked incredibly relaxed and comfortable, despite the agitation in his voice.

Bulma ignored him and continued to apply her facial moisturizer.

"Give it up, Bulma. Haven't you learned that no matter how much of that crap you put on before bed you wake up looking like an old hag then next morning anyway." 

Bulma slapped down the bottle of moisturizer, got up, then slapped the light switch on the wall to the off position. She then threw herself into the bed, jostling Vegeta from his comfortable spot. She finished off by grabbing the covers and yanking them from around him then curling them around herself. She gave an annoyed sigh and settled into her pillow, facing away from Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked. She had been in a particular bad mood all day. She even snapped at Trunks a few times for no good reason. Vegeta could not pass up this opportunity.

He rolled towards her, slid his muscular arm over her chest and held her close to him. He then put his lips near her ear and whispered.

"You were a real bitch today." 

She growled but didn't try to escape from his grip. He could feel the tension in her body. She did not want to argue with him tonight but she knew any attempt to break away from him would be futile. He would only cling to her more. Vegeta knew this too, of course, but he was tired.

He relaxed his grip on her. What once was an arm of steel went limp and fell gently into the curve of her side. She relaxed too; realizing Vegeta wasn't going to torment her anymore. He rested his hand gently on her stomach. Bulma made a pleasant noise in reaction to the warmth of it. 

Vegeta closed his eyes and was almost in dreamland when he felt something. He suddenly clenched Bulma's stomach. Bulma made another pleasant response to this and snuggled into him more. But the feeling of pleasure gradually turned to pain.

"Vegeta." Bulma said urgently. He was now propped up on his hip, staring at her stomach and pressing his hand into it firmly. "Vegeta stop!" 

The saiyan would not let up.

"You're hurting me!" She yelped. Vegeta immediately removed his hand, as if he had just laid it on a hot burner. 

"What's your problem?" Bulma demanded angrily. Vegeta had an expression of incomprehension on his face, much like the one she used to see on Goku's when they were young.

"I..I'm sorry." Vegeta stammered then lay flat on his back and stared at the ceiling. Bulma loomed over him, not believing that he'd just apologized yet not satisfied with it either.

"Why did you do that?" Bulma demanded more forcefully. She was angered by the stupid expression on his face. _As if he didn't know he was hurting me!_

Vegeta turned and looked in her eyes. After a few minutes, he finally replied.

"You're with child."

Bulma burst out laughing.

"With child?" She laughed at Vegeta's dated terminology. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"That's a good one Vegeta! I really wasn't expecting that kind of prank from you."

"I'm serious!" he insisted. Then he rolled away from her annoyed.

"Yeah right." Bulma chuckled and rolled back into her position on the bed. "There's no way I'm pregnant. I took the proper precautions the last time we made love, the same I always do." She replied. She waited for Vegeta to hold her again. He didn't.

"Vegeta?" She started ,but then heard her husband's heavy breathing. Vegeta was asleep.

Vegeta woke up to a small tapping in the small of his back. He rolled over and met the staring eyes of Bulma. Apparently, she had been staring at the back of his head. He silently slipped his arm under the covers and laid his hand on her round stomach. The tapping was forceful from Vegeta's perspective on the outside; he could only imagine how Bulma felt on the inside.

"What the hell does this kid want?" Vegeta wondered.

Bulma sighed. "This will be fourth night in a row that I won't get sleep. I hope I don't pass out at that important meeting tomorrow afternoon."

Vegeta chuckled. "I dare say you're more stubborn about your work than I am about my training." 

"In your dreams." Bulma smiled. Vegeta smiled back then turned serious.

"I want you to stay home tomorrow." Vegeta said seriously. "You're exhausted. That can't be healthy."

"So, you're worried about me." Bulma stated triumphantly.

"So what if I am?" Vegeta replied defensively. 

Bulma smiled at him adoringly. Vegeta smirked back at her. 

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm just worried about whether or not I'll get my meals." 

Bulma grunted in complete disbelief of Vegeta's sentence. She knew that he cared about her welfare. Why he continuously tried to conceal his affection she did not know. 

"And what will I do all day, dear? Trunks will be in school. You'll be training. You don't expect me to watch soaps all day do you?"

"I can miss a few days of training." Vegeta replied.

"A few?" Bulma asked amazed.

"Yes, I don't want you to work again until after that annoying little kick boxer is born." Vegeta said and looked at her in the eyes. "I'll keep you company since you seem to need that sort of attention."

"All right then." Bulma replied, ignoring Vegeta's nasty closing statement. She closed her eyes. Vegeta did the same, but he couldn't get to sleep, not with that tapping vibrating from his wife's stomach onto his. He slipped under the covers and said to the baby.

"Hey, you in there. Let your mother sleep. Selfish brat." He then added something in Saiyan. Something he said to the baby every night but refused to translate for Bulma.

The next morning Bulma made some calls in order to arrange for someone else to take her place at the meeting. She wasn't having any luck.

Vegeta was angry.

"What are you paying these people for? Can't they go to one stupid meeting?"

Bulma sighed. "Only a few people know the information being discussed." Bulma replied patiently, as she looked through her little black book for telephone numbers. "And there's even less people that I can trust to do a good job." She flipped through the thing quickly. Vegeta was getting tired of watching her. He got up to pour her a glass of juice. She looked funny to him, and the ki of both her and the baby felt out of whack.

When he returned with the juice, she was talking on the telephone. The conversation did not sound promising.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that..."

Vegeta growled.

"Oh no no no. You can't go with flu like that, you just rest and get better. All right. Bye."

Bulma hung up and closed her book.

"Well, that's that, hun." Bulma said firmly, knowing that Vegeta would throw a fit when he heard what she had to say. "That was the last person that was prepared to fill in for me, but he's sick."

"Well what about everyone else?!" Vegeta demanded passing her the juice. Bulma smiled and said "Thanks." Vegeta didn't hear. "You have hundreds of people working down there! Not one of them can go to a stupid meeting for you?" 

"Like I explained before, no one is prepared enough. I'm sorry, I have to go to the meeting." Vegeta looked angry.

"I forbid you to leave this house, if you try I'll kick your ass!"

Bulma scowled. She was happy that Vegeta was finally showing signs that he cared about her but she didn't appreciate being threatened.

" This meeting is crucial to the advancement of Capsule Corporation. Competition is growing, in a year the capsule may be outdated and sales will decline."

"I don't care about that!"

"We'll be broke, and feeding two saiyans is expensive plus there's another one on the way!" Bulma patted her stomach. Vegeta scowled, he knew he was wrong and he hated that. "I have to go, But I promise after this meeting I'll take it easy till the baby comes." Bulma smiled trying to push her statement on him. It worked. Vegeta sighed.

"Fine, go to the meeting if you must. But after that, you're not to leave my sight until that kid is born!" Vegeta said.

"Well, I'm due next week, so you won't have to wait long." 

Vegeta grumbled some things and went to the kitchen. 

What he had when he got there was a big mess. Trunks had decided to pour his cereal and made what looked to be a whole box in one little bowl. Vegeta angrily told him to go sit down and proceeded to pour the cereal back. Little did he know, Trunks had already poured milk into it. Vegeta poured the whole bowl in he box, got a spoon, shoved it in and plunked it in front of his son. Trunks didn't seem to mind at all and wolfed down half of it in two seconds. Bulma came in and sat down.

"Trunks, please pour one bowl at a time, that's gross." She said. Trunks started to explain what his father did with a full mouth. A piercing glance from both parents stopped him. He silently got up to get a bowl.

Bulma started packing the books that he had left all over the table in his bag. She picked up a piece of paper lying on top of the pile. She glanced over it.

"You're going on a field trip?" Bulma asked. Trunks nodded. 

"To a dairy farm. Cool huh? Goten and I are going to scare some cows." He went to put his bowl in the dishwasher. His father had to swerve around him as he carried Bulma and his cereal over to the table. Vegeta wasn't impressed.

"This says you're going this morning." Bulma said. "And it says you need transportation."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I told the teacher that you would drive some of us?"

"You did what?" Vegeta demanded with his mouth full.

"That's not fair! How come Dad gets to talk with his mouth full?"

"Trunks, when did you find out about this?" Bulma demanded.

"Two weeks ago."

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled, mouth full again.

"You're always doing this Trunks." Bulma complained. Field trips, parent teacher meetings, science projects; all were left to the last minute.

"I'm sorry." Trunks said with a pitiful expression on his little face. Bulma glared at him. Then she turned to Vegeta.

"Vegeta..."

Vegeta heaved a sigh of frustration.

An hour later Vegeta was driving on a country road with five screaming kids in the car. Goten and Trunks were sitting up front and three of their little friends were in the back. Trunks was annoying Vegeta because he was sitting in the middle. This wouldn't have been a problem, he had much rather sit next to his son than Goten. But Trunks was constantly turned around talking to this little blonde girl named Bethy. Trunks bumped Vegeta's arm every three seconds, making driving difficult. The other two boys in the back were twins, they had really annoying voices, and they spoke extremely loud. They started to talk as soon as they had gotten into the car and hadn't stopped since. Vegeta's blood was boiling. He was acting excessively nice for his nature and he didn't know how much more he could take.

He also was uneasy about leaving Bulma. He had an odd feeling and he wanted to be nearby all day. Out in the middle of the country was not nearby at all. But on he bright side, Bulma would be in her meeting while he was gone. When he got back, she would be home then they both could pick the kids up at four o'clock that afternoon. Vegeta was managing very well in ignoring the kids, until they wanted to listen to the stereo. 

Each child had brought their own CD's, and each child wanted to listen to their own. Therefore, a great big fight ensued. They were screaming names and threats. Only Bethy was silent. Vegeta noticed that she had been keeping her eye on him since she had gotten into the car. _She's probably heard about how I came to this miserable little planet, and the damage I did when I was first here._ Vegeta gave an evil grin at the thought. This did not escape Bethy and her look of paranoia turned to one of pure terror.

After that, they started throwing paper. Vegeta was getting downright pissed. Bulma had begged him not to frighten the kids, but enough was enough. It was his car they were in and they weren't showing any respect at all. A piece of paper got stuck in his hair. That was when he finally lost it. 

"THAT'S IT! THE NEXT ONE OF YOU WHO MAKES A SOUND GETS YOUR ARMS RIPPED OFF!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone froze. There wasn't a sound. Vegeta calmed down a bit. Then he heard a slight noise. He grew angry again. _Is one of these insolent little earthlings daring to defy me? _He looked at Goten and Trunks. They were silent. Vegeta expected as much, they both knew better. He then looked in the rearview. The two twins were looking at the floor scared to meet his gaze. And Bethy.... was turning blue.

"SHIT!" Vegeta yelled and slammed on the breaks. 

He pulled off his seat belt and turned around to look at her. Bethy was gasping for air. She mistook Vegeta's concern for action on the threat he had just made. She started gasping even worse. She had gone into hysterics since he had turned around. Her arms were pinned at her side; afraid she was about to lose them.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Trying to make his voice sound like he wasn't angry, But he was angry. This was all the kids' fault.

"She's having an asthma attack!" Goten said. Vegeta looked at Goten and Trunks. Goten was frightened but Trunks was furious that Bethy was so scared.

"Well, what do I do?" he demanded. He had never seen anyone like that before.

"She has a puffer." Trunks said.

"A what?" Vegeta asked frustrated, as if he knew what a puffer was.

"Medicine." Trunks replied in the same frustrated tone as Vegeta. . "She keeps it in her backpack." 

Vegeta leaned over the seat, grabbed her bag, and dumped everything out on he seat in front of Trunks. Trunks grabbed the puffer and handed it to his Dad. Vegeta leaned over to give it to her. Bethy pushed herself back into her seat, trying to get as far away from Vegeta as she possibly could.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Vegeta assured her. She hesitantly took the puffer away from him and started inhaling it. Within a few minutes, she looked better. Vegeta sighed. "Dammed kids." He said under his breath.

Back at home, Bulma was getting ready for her meeting. She was pulling on her shoes when she felt big pain in her stomach. The next thing she knew she was standing in a puddle of water.

"Not now!" She moaned and went to the telephone.

Vegeta was glad to get rid of the kids. _Bulma can handle them this afternoon_. He had bought them all ice cream sandwiches at a gas station before they got to the farm. He wanted to bribe them into not telling their parents of the little incident. By the smiles on their faces, he figured it had worked.

He was making good time, when he heard a weird noise coming from under the hood. As he drove the noise got louder and louder. He pulled over to the same gas station and stopped the engine. It would not start again.

"Wonderful." Vegeta sighed and got out.

The gas station tenant was an old guy. He took one look at the engine and knew exactly what the problem was, exactly how long it would take to fix , and exactly how much it would cost. Vegeta would rather leave the machine there and get a new one, but he figured Bulma wouldn't be pleased with that decision. He decided to have the man fix it

. 

Bulma was rushing around the house throwing stuff into a bag. She hadn't bothered to pack yet, thinking the Baby was a week away and Trunks had been late so she figured this child would be too. She couldn't get a hold of Vegeta. She had left the phone ring for ten minutes hoping he would answer it. _Stupid Alien! He hasn't even figured out how to use simple technology like a cell phone. _She heard ringing coming from her room. She looked in the closet. Vegeta's phone was in his jacket pocket. Bulma cursed him. Then she called Chi-Chi. And after Chi- Chi stopped screaming in her ear, she said she would be right over to help her to the hospital.

Vegeta had been so enraged that he decided to spar with some big apple trees while he waited, much to the dismay of the gas station owner's wife. Vegeta kicked down her biggest tree without effort. Her angry, screaming voice reminded him of Bulma's. The thought of her made him worry. He still didn't feel right about leaving her at home. He decided that he had better go back to the station and call her. Then he cursed himself for not bringing his cell phone.

"I thought that thing was pointless, now I don't have it when I need it." He grumbled and started back to the gas station.

Chi -Chi was helping Bulma out to her car when the phone rang. The answering machine picked up.

"Bulma, that lemon of a car you got me broke. So, I'm having it fixed. I'll be home in an hour or so." Vegeta said into the machine in his usual unpleasant tone.

Chi -Chi had come in for Bulma's bag and was two seconds too late to pick up the phone. She dialed the operator in order to get the phone number from which he dialed. She found out, called and got the gas station tenant's wife.

"Oh the guy with the big hair. Well, he's probably gone out to destroy some more of my apple trees!" The woman said to Chi –Chi displeased. 

"Listen," Chi- Chi interrupted, she didn't have time to listen to someone complain about Vegeta. "I need you to give him an important message for me. Tell him that Bulma is having the baby." 

The woman agreed and rushed to tell Vegeta. But Vegeta wasn't to be found.

Vegeta's feeling was worse than ever. He couldn't shake it. He had taken off into the air to try to fly it off, but it wasn't working. He then landed and tried to meditate, but that didn't work either. He couldn't shake the feeling that Bulma needed him. He thought that maybe he should leave the car and come back for it when it was time to pick up the kids. He decided that that was exactly what he was going to do. He flew back to the station and tried to find the gas station tenant to tell him that he would be back later that afternoon. The guy's wife met him. She was going on about a phone call. Vegeta was about to dismiss her entirely but then she mentioned Bulma's name. He ran back outside and took off into the air. He knew his feeling had been right. He never flew so fast in his life.

Unfortunately, he had not flown quite fast enough. He got to the hospital an hour later. His hair was wilder than usual and he was covered with sweat, not from physical exertion but from anxiety. He landed on the roof and took the stairs to the nearest floor. He got directions to maternity then ran down some more stairs. He was quite out of breath when he asked for Bulma at the registration desk.

"OH, you must be Vegeta. Well, I'm afraid you're a bit too late."

"What do you mean? Where is my wife?" He demanded between huffs.

"She's resting. The delivery was very fast she almost didn't make it."

"WHAT!?" Vegeta screamed. "She's not going to die is she?"

"Heaven's no. I'm sorry, I didn't word that very well did I?" the receptionist giggled. Vegeta looked at her in anticipation of the explanation. "She almost didn't make it to the delivery room on time." The woman stood up. "Follow me." 

She led Vegeta down the hall to a room with a big picture window. There were about eight babies in there, all screaming. The nurse went in and picked the one in the corner up and brought it out to him.

"Your daughter, sir." She smiled and held the wailing child out to Vegeta. Vegeta hesitantly took her. Trunks never liked it when he held him as an infant; he just made him scream worse. But his daughter was different. She stopped crying immediately and started right into his eyes. They were so much like Bulma's. Vegeta stared back, lost in her gaze.

"There we are, all she wanted was a little love." The nurse said. Vegeta smiled at his little girl.

"Your wife is in room 213. She was very tired after the delivery, I believe she may be still asleep." The nurse said gave one last look at the father and daughter and went back to her station. Vegeta slowly walked down the hall to the room. He was sorry he didn't make it. He had told Bulma that he wouldn't be attending the birth of his second child, but deep down he really wanted to.

"Vegeta!" Chi -Chi called softly to him as she left Bulma's room. He walked over to her. 

"Oh, she's just gorgeous Vegeta. You and Bulma are so lucky to have a little girl."

"Did you take Bulma here?" Vegeta asked, not taking his eyes off the tiny person snuggling contentedly in his arms.

"Yes. I'm so sorry we missed your phone call. You sure got here fast though, but this little one didn't want to wait for you."

Vegeta hummed in agreement and half smiled at the baby.

"Well, I'm going to pick up a few things for Bulma and then I'll get the children so, don't you worry about that. You just spend time getting aquatinted to your new child."

"Thanks, Chi-Chi." Vegeta said warmly, with genuine gratefulness. She had attended to his wife wonderfully. He was very grateful for that. He disappeared into the room before Chi – Chi could respond. She just stood out in the hall in shock for a few minutes.

Bulma was snoring in the room. Vegeta laughed. The baby gurgled.

"Humph, you think she's loud now? Wait until she's awake." He said. The little girl just stared right into his eyes. Vegeta took her to the window. He had to admit that her staring right at him was a little unnerving. Never had someone dared to do that. The only people who dare were stronger than he was. He looked at the child. She was wriggling around, curiously looking all around her, taking in the expanded view she now had.

"You're strong." Vegeta said softly. "You definitely have potential." He said. "But, we'll let you make that decision." Vegeta admitted he had made mistakes with Trunks. He was not going to repeat them. 

""Hmmm." Vegeta mused. "So much like your mother. There's not a bit of me on that beautiful little face. But that's all right, little girls shouldn't look like their fathers anyway."  
He smiled. He remembered that he had been appalled when he first laid eyes on Trunks. The kid didn't look anything like a saiyan. Neither did this child but it didn't bother him at all this time. 

"Vegeta?" a tired voice called out. Vegeta walked over to her smiling.

Bulma grinned. "So, how is she?" 

"Perfect." Vegeta replied. 

The baby started to cry. 

"And hungry." Bulma laughed. "She was born hungry. No doubt there's saiyan blood in her." Vegeta handed her to Bulma so she could feed her. The blanked was loosened as the baby was passed from father to mother and a tiny little tail wiggled out. It swung happily from side to side as she ate. Vegeta took it in his hand very gently, he didn't want to hurt her. The baby didn't seem to mind. Vegeta felt the soft, fluffy fur covering it and he smiled. It was a reminder that there were Saiyans left in the universe.. 

Bulma noticed and smiled sadly. "She can't keep it." 

"No." Vegeta replied and let the tail go. "Tails don't matter to me, not anymore." Vegeta said. Bulma was surprised. It was the first time Vegeta had ever said that. 

"So you finally accept us humans?" Bulma asked. 

"Humans aren't so bad." Vegeta replied. And kissed her forehead. "Look at you. And Trunks and...what's her name?"

"Well, I sort of feel bad about naming Trunks without you. But I was mad at you at the time and I didn't want to name him Vegeta Jr. But I'm not mad at you now and I think Vegeta can work just as well as a girls name as a boys name."

"Oh please Bulma, we can't do that to her." 

"You don't like your own name?"

"Earth children have a tendency to mock each other for no good reason. The other kids'll probably call her Veggie, or Vegetable Head or..."

"All right then," Bulma replied hastily, getting the point. "If this was the Planet Vegeta what would you name your daughter?"

"I don't know."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Don't know that either."

"You don't…."

"It was Recely, but I don't like that name." Vegeta replied annoyed and sat in a chair by the bed frustrated.

"Look Vegeta, I'm just trying to get some of your culture into our child."

"It's already there." Vegeta said. He sighed. "Look Bulma, I don't want to give her a female saiyan name. Female Saiyans were treated like animals on our planet. I don't want that part of my culture in my daughter."

Bulma looked at her husband then looked at the baby and silently asked, _what did you do to him?_

"Well, my Mom suggested Bra." Bulma said.

"That's great. I love that name."

"You're just saying that." Bulma said frustrated. His apathy always made making family decisions hard.

"No!" Vegeta said. "I like it. It's strong. It's a name befitting of a saiyan Princess." He got up.

"I'm going to get us some lunch somewhere in this foul smelling place." He left.

Bulma laughed. Then turned to the baby "There you go Bra, you're Daddy's Saiyan Princess."

Later everyone came to see Bra. 

"Gee Vegeta," Goku started. "What are you going to do with a girl?"

"The same thing I did with Trunks." Vegeta replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I guess I'll have to cross bridges when I come to them." Vegeta replied. Goku was confused that Vegeta wasn't angry. He hadn't even called him Kakkarot, or any other name for that matter.

"You're not thinking or training her?" Chi Chi asked. 

"If she wants." Vegeta replied.

"But she 's a little girl." Chi Chi argued. Vegeta was beginning to regret being so nice to her.

"Yeah, I'm not fighting no girl!" Trunks said.

"Any girl," his mother corrected. "And you _will_ fight with her. As soon as she learns how to use the remote control you'll be all over her." Trunks made a face like his dad.

"I think Videl is carrying a girl." Gohan said. "They can be best friends, like Trunks and Goten."

"How can you tell if it's a girl?" Videl asked for the millionth time.

"The same way Vegeta knew that I was pregnant two weeks before I did." Bulma laughed. "Saiyan intuition."

"Saiyan intuition? What does that feel like? I probably have some of that but I don't think I'm using it." Goku wondered aloud.

"Humph! You're not using 95% of your brain!" Vegeta remarked. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma said sternly. "Don't start!"

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the receptionist announcing over the loudspeaker that "Visiting hours are now over."

Trunks kissed his mother goodbye, and then hesitantly, as if he were afraid of breaking his little sister, he kissed Bra goodbye.

"You and Goten have a good sleep over." Bulma said. "And behave yourself."

"He always does." Goku assured Bulma and then waved goodbye. Vegeta jumped up after him.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled down the hall. "Don't think I'm getting soft because I now have a daughter to attend to! I'm still going to kick your ass one of these days!"

Goku rolled his eyes and waved him off. The receptionist then gave Vegeta hell for screaming in he maternity ward.


End file.
